When practicing the sport of golf, a person may have to lay golf clubs or beverages on the playing surface. This elevates the risk of the clubs getting wet or the beverage spilling. Excess moisture on golf clubs can result in unnecessary corrosion or other damage to clubs or to certain types of golf grips. Further, moisture on the surface of a club head can affect performance of the club.
Club rules of decorum and proper cleanliness or waste disposal may require the need for easy and convenient transport of beverages without placement on the ground. A spilled beverage, such as soda, beer, or even ice, on a golf course or practice space can negatively impact the turf.
Also, golf bags hold an entire set of clubs when only a few are taken to the practice area.
There is a need for an easier way to carry a few clubs, rather than an entire set, while practicing to assist in keeping clubs safe and dry. Further, there is a need for the clubs to be supported in an upright position for easy and convenient retrieval and use.